Morir de amor
by Isis Janet
Summary: Todo mundo dice que no se puede morir de amor, que un corazón fuerte siempre seguirá latiendo, ¿pero que pasa cuando tu corazón esta destrozado y solo late porque debe hacerlo? ¿o si tu corazón ya no late? "The Sadness Story Contest" One Shot.
1. Morir de amor

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Morir de amor

**Autor: **Isis Janet

**Pareja: **Bella/Edward

**Summary: **Todo mundo dice que no se puede morir de amor, que un corazón fuerte siempre seguirá latiendo, ¿pero que pasa cuando tu corazón esta destrozado y solo late porque debe hacerlo? ¿o si tu corazón ya no late?

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras: **2,680

* * *

**Morir de amor**

El amor, el mas grande y poderoso de todos los sentimientos, pero también el mas letal y mortífero, se dice que nadie muere de amor, pero cuando dentro de tu pecho no hay nada mas que un agujero la muerte es lo mejor.

********************

Habían pasado solo 6 meses desde ese fatídico día, 6 meses desde que él había decidido abandonarla a ella, a la mujer que se había convertido en su luz, en su todo; 6 meses de sufrimiento, soledad, angustia, desesperación, dolor…

Ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de ella, la lluvia simulaba las lágrimas que jamás correrían por sus mejillas, el dolor ahora le era insoportable, muy en el fondo lo sabia, sabia que estaba mal abandonarla, mentirle, dejarla; pero había sido un estúpido, supuestamente la había dejado por su _bien_, la había dejado porque la amaba.

¿Que bien le había hecho? La respuesta, ninguno, ella le había prometido no hacer nada tonto o arriesgado, y había cumplido su promesa, o eso suponía él, ya que jamás pensó lo que el amor seria el responsable de su muerte.

& & &

Ahora él se encontraba en la habitación de su Bella, sabia que no era bueno hacerse eso, per que más le daba. La habitación seguía casi igual a la ultima vez que estuvo en ella, y el casi es porque ahora no había rastro de CD's, fotos y demás adornos que antes tenia, no había nada que la alegrara. Con cuidado se agacho para buscar bajo una de las tablas del suelo de madera lo que había ocultado hacia 6 meses, el CD, los boletos de avión y las fotos, aun seguían ahí, observo la foto donde él estaba a su lado; ella se veía tan hermosa, pero le dolió ver la separación que había puesto entre los 2 desde ese día fatídico día, pero así tena que ser, además todo era por su _bien_.

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta, su aroma aun persistía, tan dulce y adictivo como siempre, ni siquiera le importo que las gotas siguieran escurriendo y manchando el suelo de la habitación y la colcha de color morado de la cama, ya nada importaba, por su decisión ya nada tenia sentido, puesto que la había perdido a ella, a su luz, su esperanza, su todo.

No supo cuanto tiempo camino una vez que salió de esa casa, ni siquiera presto atención a donde se dirigía, se sentía vacio, solo. La lluvia seguía cayendo, seguía simulando las lágrimas que nunca saldrían de sus ojos ahora negros por el dolor y la sed, las lágrimas que no podía llorar por ella, siguió caminando y de pronto estaba frente a ella, por un instante se alegro, sus ojos brillaron como lo hacían siempre que la veía.

Era ella, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, su sonrisa, si, en efecto era ella; solo faltaba una cosa, su aroma, su esencia, la prueba de que ella estaba viva.

Se dejo caer, frente a su tumba, su ultima morada, sintió a su muerto corazón contraerse aun mas, su ancla a este mundo, su razón para vivir se había ido, si hubiera regresado unos días antes… si no me hubiera ido… ella aun seguiría en este mundo, si tan solo hace 6 meses le hubiera hecho caso a su corazón. Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse una vez que se convierte en eso, solo se puede mirar atrás y nada más.

Ella había muerto por amor, él lo había visto en los recuerdos de su padre y del doctor Gerandy, todo había comenzado la tarde que la dejo, después de que la encontraran en el bosque. Ella se excluyo del mundo, de si misma, del dolor… él la había orillado a eso, ella no se había arriesgado un había hecho nada tonto, solo… se había dejado morir de amor. Por él, por su causa ella había muerto, solo él era el culpable de que ya no estuviera en este mundo, de que la luz que lo había iluminado se hubiera extinguido para siempre, y de que nuevamente estuviera sumergido en la oscuridad y en la desolación.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que ella había sufrido, y aunque lo veía a través de los ojos de un tercero no fue menos doloroso, cada día ella se estaba dejando morir, cada día se apagaba un poco mas, Charlie, su padre había tratado de sacarla adelante, pero ella se negaba, nada parecía funcionar; el dolor se incremento en su corazón al revivir los últimos minutos de ella, al sentir el dolor a través de los pensamientos del padre de ella.

En ese recuerdo solo era una sombra de la Bella de esa fotografía, de _su_ Bella; sus ojos antes brillantes y llenos de vida solo eran una sombra de lo que habían sido, ahora solo mostraban vacios, tristeza, y eran acompañados de esas ojeras como las suyas, purpuras. Su piel antes lisa y fresca se veía pegada a sus pómulos, estirada; su cabello de ese color caoba tan hermoso y brillante, lucia seco y sin vida, sin vida como ella.

Observo a través de los recuerdos de Charlie como ella abandonaba este mundo, como se dejaba morir por ese amor que creía no correspondido, solo él era el responsable, solo él la había matado, al hacerle creer que no la amaba, y con ello él también se había sentenciado a muerte. La observo exhalar su último aliento, observo los inútiles esfuerzos del doctor por salvarla, pero no hubo forma, ella ya no quería vivir, él la había condenado, la había llevado a los brazos de la muerte, la había abandonado creyendo que era lo mejor.

Un sollozo desgarro su pecho, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para no ver lo que iba a ocasionar? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido al abandonarla?

Pero… ya nada importaba, ella ya no estaba, y a él solo le quedaba una salida, debía acompañarla, sabia que le haría daño a su familia, pero… ellos lo superarían, cada uno de ellos tenia a su otra mitad a su lado, él ya no la tenia, ella se había ido, lo había abandonado, tal como él la había abandonado a ella hace 6 meses.

Estaba seguro que Alice había visto su decisión, y no le sorprendería en nada si trataba de impedirle su cometido, pero ella tenia que comprender que él solo era una cascara vacía, su alma se había ido con ella, si es que alguna vez tuvo alma; ya no pertenecía a este mundo, solo le quedaba esperar y suplicar volver a verla, si Carlisle tenia razón, tal vez por unos instantes podría verla, y suplicar su perdón, y después si era necesario se iría al mismo infierno y pagaría por haberla hecho sufrir.

Emprendió la marcha a su final, seria rápido lo sabia, ellos terminarían con su sufrimiento, solo confiaba en que su familia no se interpusiera, no quería como ultimo recuerdo verlos lastimados por su causa, no quería llevarse con él sus expresiones de suplica, tristeza, culpa, remordimiento; solo quería recordarlos felices, así como la recordaría a ella, la recordaría en su prado, recordaría sus hermosos ojos chocolate curiosos y llenos de vida, sus labios rosados que siempre lo invitaban a besarlos, su sonrojo que hacían que su esencia se concentrara por instantes en esa zona, su cabello con destellos rojizos que le encantaba acariciar y oler para embriagarse del aroma a fresas de su shampo, si, así la recordaría, olvidaría esos 6 meses que jamás debieron existir, olvidaría que la había arrasado a la muerte, olvidaría que ella ya no existía.

Acelero su marcha y distinguió la línea del tratado, tan nítida para su olfato, sabia que estaban cerca, podía oírlos aunque no prestaba a tención a lo que pensaban, era bueno que estuvieran ahí, que aun existieran, pues le habían ahorrado el extender su sufrimiento, puesto que Volterra estaba lejos, esto era mejor, seria mas rápido y no habría preguntas. Al acercarse mas distinguió los pensamientos de su familia, solo esperaba que lo dejaran terminar con todo.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la línea del tratado, y sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, su padre, leía en sus pensamientos el dolor de perderlo, puesto que el era su primogénito, su hijo, su amigo, su compañero, pero también entendía su dolor, sabia que eso aunque cruel era lo mejor y que debía dejarlo partir.

– Edward – la suplica en la voz de la que considero como su segunda madre no se hizo esperar, su mente estaba llena de suplica, no quería perderlo, no después de perder a una hija de forma tan triste, pero también se debatía, puesto que no le gustaba verlo sufrir y si… esto era la solución… no le quedaba mas que resignarse y aceptar lo que su hijo había elegido.

Él no contesto, no quería extender más esto, no quería darles más dolor.

– Lo lamento – esta vez fue Jasper, sintió como su cuerpo era bombardeado por la tristeza, el dolor y sufrimiento, aunque… también, no tan claramente había resignación.

– No hay nada que lamentar – le respondió en un susurro apenas audible, y era verdad, si hubiera escuchado y se hubiera quedado… todos serian felices, no habría dolor ni sufrimiento, todo hubiera sido felicidad y mas felicidad.

Un nuevo sollozo que no era suyo corto el breve silencio, un sollozo cantarín, Alice sin duda, en su mente pudo ver lo que le esperaba, o el principio de lo que le esperaba, de su fin, era bueno que ella no pudiera ver mas allá, era mejor, no tenia porque sufrir mas de lo que ya había sufrido hasta ahora, ella era quien mas había insistido en que se quedaran, en que él cometía un error al irse, pero no la escucho y ahora… ya de nada servía lamentarse.

– Debí hacerte caso Alice – le dijo suavemente, como respuesta obtuvo otro sollozo.

– Hermano – la voz de Emmett antes siempre alegre, sonó triste y pesarosa, en su mente le gritaba que esto no era lo correcto, que ella, que su Bella no lo querría así, que ella prefería que el siguiera viviendo.

– Lo se Emmett, pero no puedo, esto es demasiado para mi – su voz se rompió al decir lo ultimo, su dolor era tan palpable que no había necesidad de mas.

Un suspiro contenido procedente de Rosalie seguido de sus pensamientos lo detuvo por unos instantes, Rosalie la siempre orgullosa Rosalie se estaba disculpando con él por todo, se lamentaba por no haber sido un buena hermana como lo era Alice, por haber sido egoísta, por haberlo apoyado en su decisión de marcharse, por no ser la hermana perfecta que él necesitaba.

– Gracias Rosalie, pero entonces esa no serias tu – fue lo único que respondió, antes de dar un paso al frente.

Mas sollozos entre cortados se escucharon, pero nadie hizo el intento de detenerlo y eso… él lo agradeció; siguió andando con su vista al frente, esperando lo inevitable, esperando su final, las reglas eran precisas la pena por cruzar la línea del tratado era la muerte. Muerte que el recibiría feliz, pues ya nada lo retenía en este mundo, puesto que su otra mitad ya no estaba en este mundo terrenal, solo esperaba poder verla.

Escucho gruñidos a su alrededor, pero no le importo, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño claro de no más de un par de metros, ese era el lugar que quería para que todo terminara, un lugar como su prado. Lo gruñidos ahora eran más fuertes y claros y los pensamientos de los lobos solo estaba concentrados en una cosa: destruir al invasor.

Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, estaba feliz, por fin después de 6 meses la podría ver de nuevo, confiaba en que Carlisle tuviera razón, solo a eso se aferraba ahora, pues no le quedaba nada mas.

Aunque aun seguía lloviendo y todo parecía triste, el mundo decidió darle una despedida, pues un rayo de luz atravesó las nubes y cayo directamente sobre su cuerpo, lanzando pequeños destellos como el arcoíris a su alrededor, confirmando con esto a los lobos su naturaleza; lentamente se fueron acercando, podía escucharlos, cada paso de cada uno de los 4 lobos que lo asechaban. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer, cerrar los ojos y evocar las imágenes de su amada Bella; uno a uno, lo recuerdos fueron llenando su mente, aislándolo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Desde ese primer recuerdo en la cafetería cuando la conoció, hasta ese último donde se despedía de ella en el bosque. Y aunque ese ultimo no era un recuerdo feliz era el ultimo que tenia sobre ella, el ultimo donde ella… un era ella, _su Bella_.

Los lobos fijaron la vista en su objetivo, sabían de sobra sus motivos y aunque no les gustara lo que ese vampiro pretendía no les quedaba otra opción, puesto que se encontraba invadiendo sus tierras, tierras que debían proteger a toda costa.

_Edward _– _e_scucho una suave voz llamarlo, pero no abrió los ojos, sabia que no era necesario, después de todo ella había venido por él.

_Edward_– escucho con mayor fuerza, y pudo verla a lo lejos, envuelta por una brillante y cálida luz, su Bella estaba ahí.

A su alrededor los lobos se lanzaron hacia él.

_Edward te estoy esperando _– su corazón brinco de alegría, era ella, su Bella y lo estaba esperando, sintió un dolor, leve, pero lo sintió, no sabia que pasaba a su alrededor ni le interesaba solo estaba concentrado en esa hermosa voz, esa voz que lo llamaba y lo confortaba con su calidez. Después de todo Carlisle tenia razón.

Los lobos siguieron con su trabajo, el vampiro no oponía resistencia, lo que les facilitaba las cosas, su trabajo estaba casi hecho.

_Sabia que regresarías _– la vio frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre, sonriéndole.

_Ven _– sin esperar mas extendió su mano hacia ella, y volvió a sentirse completo, esta vez nada los separaría, ni la muerte ni el amor, nada, tendrían la eternidad para ellos.

La luz rodeo completamente a Edward, no había dolor, no tristeza, y nuevamente se sentía completo, sintió como su alma y su ser se fundía con ella, con su Bella y así… así llego su fin.

& & &

Una pila era lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, pedazos de lo que una vez fue su ropa estaban regados, los lobos tan eficaces también la agregaron a la pila, una escena difícil de ver, mas aun por el rostro que sobresalía, un rostro tan hermoso que se diría que es casi imposible que fuera algo tan aterrador como los Quileutes pensaban; pero lo sabían, y no porque este vampiro fuera diferente a los demás tendrían consideración de él, ni porque con lo que acababan de dar le daban lo que querían. No esto era su trabajo y debían cumplirlo.

A lo lejos el resto de la familia Cullen lloraba sin lagrimas nuevamente, habían perdido a otro miembro mas, era duro, debían reconocerlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabían que era lo mejor, el pequeño rayo de luz que se había filtrado dejo de brillar, la pequeña Alice se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero, y cuando una columna de humo de levanto en el cielo los sollozos aumentaron.

Esme y Carlisle lloraron por lo hijos que perdieron.

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie por el hermano y hermana que perdieron.

Y Alice… por la amiga y hermana que perdió.

Todos sentían un gran vacio, sus vidas a partir de ahora no serian lo mismo, pero debían seguir adelante, por sus parejas y por la familia.

********************

El amor el sentimiento más poderoso, capaz de iniciar y terminar guerras, capaz de crear y destruir familias, el amor, un sentimiento que todos están dispuestos a sentir no importando las consecuencia, ya sean malas o buena, ya que al final… vale la pena, aunque solo lo vivas por un corto periodo de tiempo o por todo una eternidad.

* * *

Bueno… pues no pude resistirme, me invitaron a concursar y como desde hace algunos meses tenia una idea de un shot triste… bueno pues aquí esta el resultado, espero que les guste, también les recomiendo que se den la vuelta por otros como estos, los pueden encontrar en la cuenta de "The Sadness Story Contest"; hay unos que te hacen llorar a mares, de verdad.

Salu2


	2. Concurso final

**Hola de nuevo**

Y primero que nada, MUCHISMAS GRACIAS a quienes votaron por mi. Gracias a sus votos, pase a la final wiiiii y bueno... ahora tenemos nueva fecha para la votacion final, será del 8 al 15 de abril. Por si gustan pasar a votar de nuevo por mi o por su favorito, el link de la cuenta The Sadness Story Contest lo pueden ver en mi perfil.

Salu2

Por favor no dejan reviews en esta nota, porque la voy a borrar.


End file.
